


Sgangherati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disillusione [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Flash-fic con protagonisti la Kokuyo Gang.
Series: Disillusione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: Scrittura creativa del LUNEDÌ!  
> Della pagina: Boys Love - Fanfic & Fanart's World.  
> Prompt: Illusione.  
> Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】→ EVIL (AViVA) || Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtvCzbVvwYo&pp=wgIECgIIAQ%3D%3D.

I tarli della mia mente

< Alle volte mi chiedo se questo mondo sia vero o un'illusione. Magari il sogno di un genio malvagio o un dio crudele. Magari così folle che non gl'importa se riesco ad immaginare la sua presenza, tanto niente potrebbe risvegliarlo dal suo folle sogno di dominio.

Io stesso in fondo posso creare della vita fittizia con le mie fiamme della nebbia. Quelle illusioni non si sentono reali finché io ci credo? Mi si potrebbe descrivere folle e maligno a mia volta.

Tutti questi eterni tarli scompaiono, mia Nagi, quando ti vedo.

Tu sei l'unica cosa certa e reale in questo universo > pensò Mukuro. Si lasciò ricadere su un divanetto sfondato dal tessuto rosso stinto dalla polvere.

Un drappo strappato e lacero copriva in parte la sua figura, scendendo dal tetto come il separé di un letto a baldacchino.


	2. Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H/C.  
> Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.  
> Parole: 280  
> Prompt: 7. “Sto cercando di non ridere, ma...”

Spine

M.M. abbassò lo sguardo su Ken.

“Sto cercando di non ridere, ma… Come hai fatto a finire in una situazione così imbarazzante?” domandò, posando le mani sui fianchi.

Ken aveva le gote arrossate e gli occhi liquidi.

“Io direi dolorosa, più che altro” borbottò a mezza voce. Il suo viso era in parte coperto dai capelli biondi sfuggiti dalla forcina in metallo.

M. M. si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

Ken sbraitò: “Hai detto che stavi cercando di non ridere!”.

“Sì, ma non ci sto riuscendo. Insomma, hai il posteriore che sembra un puntaspilli” disse, indicando la terga sinistra del giovane.

I pantaloni di Ken erano abbassati fino alle sue ginocchia.

Ken borbottò: “Aiutami a togliere quelle spine, piuttosto. Se una sola fa infezione mi ritroverò a dovermi operare”.

“Vedrò che cosa posso fare, ma penso che converrà lo stesso passare in ospedale” ribatté M. M., piegandosi in avanti.

“Solo quando sarò di nuovo in grado di sederm… ahia!” si lamentò Ken.

“Se le vuoi tolte devi soffrire un po’” disse secca M. M..

“Vacci piano!” sbraitò Ken, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

M. M. gli rispose: “Ti sdrai dietro in macchina a faccia in giù, così non rischiamo se qualche spina mi sfugge”.

Ken serrò gli occhi, mentre sentiva l’altra sfilargli altre spine.

“Va bene” gemette.

“Inoltre alla fine dovrò disinfettarti e se urli adesso figurati dopo” brontolò M.M..

Ken socchiuse gli occhi e guardò con astio ciò che rimaneva della pala di fico d’india.

“Che gioia! Tra tutti i posti dovevo cadere proprio lì?!” sbraitò.

M. M. trattenne un’altra risatina.

“Non deconcentrarmi o mi viene di nuovo da ridere” lo richiamò.

“Va bene, sadica” sbuffò Ken.


End file.
